<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Date by Gallavich4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226519">The First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever'>Gallavich4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treebros AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan loves Connor, Evan’s anxiety being a mood for over 1000 words, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heidi ships it, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Treebros, clingy Evan, connor is a good boyfriend, connor loves evan, hand holding, sweaty hands, touch starved Evan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor’s head over heels in love with Evan, and wants to treat him to a fancy dinner for their first date. Unfortunately, in his excitement, he forgets to take into account Evan’s debilitating social anxiety. Somehow, it still turns out to be an amazing first date.</p><p>First Treebros fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treebros AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yoooo! Welcome to my first Treebros fic! Lemme know what you think. Enjoy! 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan Hansen is nervous. He is apparently more nervous than he had thought he would be, given the circumstances. His hands are sweating again and the more they do that the more he wants to wipe them on his pants but then he remembers that he can’t because they’re dress pants and he doesn’t want to make them dirty because then Connor will see and probably think he’s a mess and cancel their date and not talk to him anymore and Evan will be alone again forever and he really doesn’t want to be alone forever because he really likes Connor who makes him really happy and it’s their first date and Evan needs it to be perfect and everything would be fine if his hands would just <i>stop sweating!</i></p><p>“Evan, honey?” His mother calls up the stairs. “Connor’s here!”</p><p>“O-okay I’m c-c-coming!” Evan stammers out, tugging self consciously at his shirt collar again. Is it too tight? It feels too tight, sort of like it’s strangling him, but he’s probably just imagining that. </p><p>His legs feel like heavy blocks of lead as he makes his way down the stairs, still unsure what he’s supposed to do about his hands. Will Connor be mad if he sees them? Quite unsure what to do, when he reaches the bottom of the stairs where Connor’s patiently waiting, he clasps his hands together, wringing them without any sort of rhyme or reason to his movements.</p><p>“There you are,” Connor’s voice is soft, gentle even. And the sweet smile on his face immediately puts Evan at ease. He must look okay enough if Connor isn’t glaring in disgust at him, or pointing and laughing at how much of an idiot he probably looks like. “You look super cute in the fancy outfit.”</p><p>Evan relaxes just slightly. Maybe this won’t be a total disaster after all. “Th-thanks. Y-you look good too,” he replies, and it’s true. Connor’s in a nice pair of jeans and a plain black polo shirt. He’s not as overdressed as Evan, which immediately puts Evan back on edge because he doesn’t want to be overdressed, but Connor himself looks amazing.</p><p>“Not as good as you,” Connor chuckles before turning to Evan’s mother. “I’ll have him back by eight, Heidi.” He’s been over to the house and known Evan long enough to be on a first name basis with the woman.</p><p>“Okay, be careful, you two! And have fun, okay?” Heidi gives them both an indulgent smile, no doubt excited about her only son going on his very first date.</p><p>“W-we will, mom, love you!” Evan gives his mom a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door with Connor. He debates taking the other boy’s hand, but his own hands are still so damn sweaty, so he decides not to chance it yet. “U-um...so, where are we going?” He asks. Connor has so far been very mysterious about this whole first date thing, only having told Evan that it was a surprise.</p><p>“You’ll see when we get there,” Connor replies, a grin on his face as he holds the passenger door of his car open for Evan to slide in.</p><p>“O-oh! Y-y-you d-didn’t have to do tha-I-I mean th-Thank you-“ Evan’s stammering so badly and looking so nervous that Connor takes pity on him.</p><p>He reaches out, gently taking Evan’s hand in his own as he smiles. “Hey. It’s okay, Ev. You’re okay. Let me spoil you tonight, alright?” Evan’s hands are incredibly sweaty, but Connor can’t find it in him to care at all. He knows Evan’s mind is constantly worrying over every single little thing. Social anxiety has been a real bitch to the incredibly amazing boy standing in front of him. It’s why Connor wants to take care of him, protect him from all the scary bullshit out there, make him feel special. Sweaty hands are just part of the package that is Evan Hansen.</p><p>“S-so-“</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize. I promise you’re safe with me, okay?” Connor runs a thumb over Evan’s hand, and the other boy nods, relaxing just marginally and letting Connor help him into the car. It’s a step in the right direction, so Connor takes what he can out of the brief interaction as he hops into the driver’s seat. “You’re gonna love this place; I promise.” And off they go, with Connor fully prepared for an amazing night.</p><p>~~~</p><p>In retrospect, Connor realizes he maybe should have reconsidered their date location. A fancy restaurant sounded romantic, and like a perfect opportunity for him to treat Evan and take care of him, because it’s really not a secret how much he loves caring for the other boy. In his haste, he may have forgotten a few…well, <i>crucial</i> issues that might come up.</p><p>The most obvious one being the fact that, as it’s a Friday night, the restaurant is crowded. Evan abhors crowds with a passion, and though he hasn’t mentioned it so far, likely because he thinks the taller boy will be annoyed even though the opposite is true, Connor can see that the crowded restaurant is making Evan feel on edge. The poor kid has barely touched the food on his plate, and that’s led into the second issue of Evan not really liking when other people watch him eat. Connor’s only just now remembering Evan once bringing up how much it makes him feel like a zoo exhibit, and even though no one in the restaurant is actively staring directly at him, Connor knows Evan still might feel as if he’s being watched. </p><p>Connor tries to fix his bad judgment call by making small talk. He especially tries to go into detail about the orchard, a favorite spot of theirs, and all the trees there that Evan is so damn in love with. But Evan keeps looking around nervously, and no matter how much Connor tries to reassure him, he knows this whole thing is heading south. In an instant, he’s flagging down their waitress, asking for the bill and a few to go boxes. They can just go to the orchard, or even back to Evan’s house and eat there, where the poor kid will feel more comfortable. Connor is impatiently waiting for the waitress to hurry the fuck up when it happens.</p><p>Someone from a few tables over drops their wine glass, and the result is a loud shattering of glass. It’s an accident of course, but Connor’s not feeling particularly forgiving, especially when Evan starts to hyperventilate. </p><p>Connor thrusts several twenties onto the table before getting up. “Come on, Ev. We’re going now, okay? I promise we’re going. You wanna take my hand?” </p><p>Evan doesn’t hesitate, instead latching onto Connor’s arm so tightly that he can feel the blonde’s nails digging painfully into his arm. He doesn’t care though. All he wants is to make sure Evan is safe. He wraps an arm tightly around Evan’s waist, not minding in the slightest as Evan burrows his face into the crook between Connor’s shoulder and neck. They’re out of the building faster than lightning, but Evan’s still hyperventilating badly.</p><p>“Shhhhh Shh shhhhhh,” Connor gently shushes him. “I’m so sorry, Evan. It’s okay. We’re gonna go back to your house now, okay?”</p><p>These words, for some reason, only seem to make Evan panic more, and he lets out a whimper, gripping tightly to Connor as a stream of words falls out of his mouth. “NonononononononononononoimsorrypleasedontleavemeididntmeantopanicidontwannabealoneagainconnorPLEASE!”</p><p>“Hey, woah, Evan, hey,” Connor pulls the blonde impossibly closer. “Evan, baby, listen to me. I’m not mad, and I’m not leaving you. We’re gonna go back to your house and sit on the couch and cuddle for as long as you want, okay? I’ll even spend the night. I would never just leave you like this.”</p><p>“Don’t let go,” Evan whines out, and Connor shushes him again.</p><p>“Never in a million years, baby. I’ve got you. See? I’m still right here and you’re okay. You’re safe.” The new nickname seems to be sticking around, if only because Evan seems to relax each time Connor says it. “Okay baby. I’m gonna have to let you go for a second so we can both get in the car. Then you can hold me all you want while I drive us back home. Sound okay?”</p><p>Evan nods, though he doesn’t look at all thrilled with having to let go of Connor. The taller boy helps him once more into the car before quickly hopping into the driver’s seat. Almost immediately, Evan has latched onto him again, and Connor is forced to drive with only one hand as his other snakes gently around Evan once more.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Evan’s in a world of bliss. Sure his mother hugs and kisses him, but she’s usually also insanely busy, so it’s no surprise that he’s a bit clingy and touch starved. They’re on the couch at Evan’s house now, and Evan’s more or less lying in Connor’s lap, soaking in all the love and attention from his...friend? Crush? Boyfriend? Are they boyfriends now? Connor had called him baby but they hadn’t kissed yet, so Evan was thoroughly unsure, especially with how badly their date had gone.</p><p>Connor’s fingers gently comb through Evan’s hair, sending delightful little shivers through his scalp. “Little better now?” He asks, the soft smile evident in his tone.</p><p>”So much,” Evan replies. “I’m really sorry again, for-“</p><p>“No more apologizing. That whole thing was my fault. I was just so excited to treat you. I uh...I don’t get to treat people that I like….ever.”</p><p>“Y-you like me?” Evan asks, blushing at the words even as he says them.</p><p>“I really thought it would be more obvious to you by this point,” Connor chuckles. “I mean, we went on a date.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just...I kind of ruined it and I didn’t think you liked me anymore and maybe you wouldn’t want anything to do with me so-“</p><p>“Evan, hey,” Connor’s voice is soft, gentle. “You want me to prove how much I like you still?”</p><p>“U-um...w-what did you have in mi-mph!” Evan’s eyes widen almost comically as Connor leans over to kiss him. Soon enough though, the shock fades away, and Evan kisses back, the feeling of bliss filling him up once more. He whimpers when Connor pulls away, and the taller boy snorts.</p><p>“We have to breathe at some point, baby,” he says with a laugh, but already he’s kissing Evan again, and the blonde melts eagerly into the second kiss. He’s never been kissed before, except by his mom, and he wonders why he’s gone so long in his life without kissing Connor Murphy.</p><p>“L-love you,” he breathes out when they separate for air again.</p><p>“I love you too, Evan,” Connor replies, a smile on his face as the two kiss for a third time.</p><p>Maybe this first date wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>